There is available method for lifting of magmatic lava to the surface from the magmatic lava source—volcano—with the help of excavation machine, consisting of power shovel and bucket conveyor. In accordance with available method, one part of the excavation machine is installed outside the volcano and the other part is lowered inside the volcano, while the conveyor moves buckets so that the lower bucket scoops lava and moves it from the crater to the site outside the volcano (RU 2006103014 A, 20, Aug. 2007).
Shortcomings of available method amount to high hazard for personnel and limited depth of magmatic lava extraction.
There is available method for lifting magmatic lava to the surface from magmatic lava source—volcano—with the help of pipes and pumps (RU 2006103014 A, 20, Aug. 2007).
Shortcomings of this method also amount to its limited capacity due to underestimation of particular features of magmatic lava, characterized by high temperature and viscosity which make difficult application of convenient pumps, as well as controllability and steadiness of operation in lifting magmatic lava to the surface.